lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Cirque du Freak: The Game
LEGO Cirque du Freak: The Game is based on the series of books about vampires. It is based on the first six books. Levels Cirque du Freak/The Vampires Assistant (book 1/book 2): The Cirque du Freak Characters: Darren Shan (human), Steve Leonard. Goal: Go through the maze of hallways and get to the Cirque, then follow Mr Crepsley back to his room. Vampire Thief Characters: Darren Shan (human), Steve Leonard Goal: Sneak through the Cirque and steal Mr Crepsley's spider. Exploring the Cirque Characters: Darren Shan (vampire), Evra Von Goal: Use your new found vampire powers to explore the Cirque in their large camping ground. The Eco-Warrior Camp Characters: Darren Shan (vampire), Evra Von, Sam Grest, R.V. Goal: Explore R.V's camp, then help sabotage a building site. Hunting Characters: Darren Shan (vampire), Evra Von, Little Person. Goal: Hunt for food for the Little People in the forest. The Wolf Man Characters: Darren Shan (vampire), Sam Grest. Goal: Climb the abandoned train and fight the Wolf Man. Boss: The Wolf Man (10 hearts) Tunnels of Blood/ Vampire Mountain (book 3/book 4): Rooftop Hunting Characters: Darren Shan (vampire), Mr Crepsley, Evra Von. Goal: Hunt for the vampaneze atop the buildings of the city. Murlough Characters: Darren Shan, Evra Von Goal: Confront Murlough in the alley. Boss: Murlough (6 hearts). Tunnels of Blood Characters: Darren Shan, Mr Crepsley. Goal: Search the tunnels and fight Murlough. Boss: Murlough (8 hearts) The Bear Characters: Darren Shan, Harkat Mulds Goal: Defeat the bear! Boss: Bear (5 hearts) Vampire Mountain Characters: Darren Shan, Kurda Smahlt Goal: Explore Vampire Mountain. Duel in the Halls! Characters: Darren Shan, Harkat Mulds Goal: Defeat Arra Sails Boss: Arra Sails (12 hearts) The Trials of Death/The Vampire Prince (book 5/book 6) The First Trial Characters: Darren Shan, Harkat Mulds Goal: Escape the Aquatic Maze! Trials of Death Characters: Darren Shan, Harkat Mulds Goal: Cross the needle path, survive the Hall of Flames and defeat the boars! Boss: The Blooded Boars (4 hearts each). The Vampaneze Plot Characters: Darren Shan, Gavner Purl (end only), Kurda Smahlt (start only). Goal: Escape from the vampaneze. Boss: Kurda Smahlt The Wolves Forest Characters: Darren Shan, Streak, Elderly Wolf Goal: Get back to Vampire Mountain. The Halls of Vampire Mountain Characters: Darren Shan, Streak, Seba Nile (end only). Goal: Get to Seba Nile, then fight the traitors in the Hall of Princes. Boss: Traitor Vampire (4 hearts) The War Begins Characters: Darren Shan, Mr Crepsley (start only), Seba Nile (start only), Vanez Blane (middle part only), Arra Sails (end only). Goal: Defeat the vampaneze! Boss: Glalda (10 hearts) Characters Darren Shan: Human: No abilities. Vampire: Double Jump, can push blocks, can climb. Harkat Mulds: Can push, can climb and he can smash steel bricks. Evra Von: Can Double Jump, can send snakes to attack people. Mr Crepsley: Can push, can climb, can walk across light surfaces. Sam Grest: No powers. R.V: Can push blocks. Kurda Smahlt: Can push, can climb, can open golden doors, can walk across light surfaces. Gavner Purl: Can push, can climb, can open golden doors, can walk across light surfaces. Steve Leonard: No powers. Arra Sails: Can climb, can double jump, can smash steel bricks. Vanez Blane: Can climb, can smash steel bricks. Seba Nile: Can climb, can open golden doors, can double jump. Streak: Can walk across light surfaces, can fit in small places. Unlockable: Mr Tall: Can walk across light surfaces. The Wolf Man: Can smash steel bricks. Truska: Can double jump. Freak 1: Can fit in small places. Freak 2: Can smash steel bricks. Eco-Warrior: Can push bricks. Debbie Hemlock: Can walk on light surfaces. Murlough: Can push, can climb. Paris Skyle: Can open golden doors, can climb. Mika Ver Leth: Can open golden doors, can climb, can walk on light surfaces. Arrow: Can smash steel bricks, can open golden doors. Guardian of Blood: Can double jump. Elderly Wolf: Can walk on light surfaces. Glalda: Can climb, can push, can smash steel bricks. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images